Serena Gibbs formally untitled
by Shi no Hakari
Summary: I said I would do a rewrite here it is Serena is Gibbs daughter the inner scouts betray her and she goes to her dad
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything but the plot and a character that will show up later_

Tony DiNozzo walked into the office about twenty minutes early and saw a beautiful blonde haired girl sitting at Gibbs's desk.

"Is there anything I can help you with beautiful?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for Jethro Gibbs do you know when he'll be in?" the girl asked, as she stood up.

"He might be here in about ten to twenty minutes." he replied as he looked her over she was about 5 feet 7 inches had short blonde hair that had silver streaks it looked natural she had the total gothic look. Just then Gibbs and Kate walked into the office.

"DiNozzo who's the girl?" Gibbs asked. As he walked into the office.

"Jethro Anthony Gibbs, I know you haven't forgotten me" the girl said.

"Now how could I forget the only good thing out of my first marriage Serenity, how is Irene?" he asked

"Mothers good but worried that's why I'm here dad" Serena replied. Gibbs looked at her and saw there was more to her makeup then met the eye.

"Come on we are going to see Ducky" Gibbs said as he grabbed her arm. As they walked in to the morgue Ducky looked up.

"Well if it isn't little Serenity" he said as Gibbs called up to Abby.

"Abby do you have any of your makeup remover with you?" he asked she answered that she did and he told her to bring it down.

"Gibbs what do you want my makeup remover for?" she asked when she got down to the morgue.

"Take off her makeup" he said with no explanation.

"Dad no" Serenity said but her father gave her the do as your told look, she sat back down. When Abby got finished Serenity's face showed all the bruises.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" he yelled taking Serena's face into his hands to look over the damage, he could see a hand print on the side of her face.

"Some shit from a long time ago caught up with me." Serena replied not looking her father in the eyes, Gibbs just looked at his daughter trying to stare the story out of her. "Not going to work daddy" she said around Duckies probing fingers. Suddenly her phone rang. "I have to take this be right back" Serena walks out of the morgue.

"Duckie, what do you think happened to her?" Tony asked. Duckie shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

It has come to my attention that I need to make a few things more clear this takes place the season where Kate dies then I will turn it so I'm in season one of NCIS LA and starting off with the episode Penelope of criminal minds it will all come to rest soon with everything being caught up with Emily's death

Shinohakari

"Some shit from a long time ago caught up with me." Serena replied not looking her father in the eyes, Gibbs just looked at his daughter trying to stare the story out of her. "Not going to work daddy" she said around Ducky's probing fingers. Suddenly her phone rang. "I have to take this be right back" Serena walks out of the morgue.

"Duckie, what do you think happened to her?" Tony asked. Duckie shrugged.

**Serena walked into the hall and pulled her phone out. "Setsuna this better be good I already have my father breathing down my neck" Serena heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.**

** "Princess they know where you are, Amy tracked you on her minicomputer." Setsuna replied, Serena groaned "I'm sending Amara and Michelle your way as we speak, they will set you up an apartment. Princess you must be careful and don't let the inner scouts see you"**

** "I will try Sets; my father is giving me a glare from Autopsy I got to go." Serena said than she hung up the phone. "You know daddy it's not polite to ease drop right?" she turned to look at her father.**

** "Who is this Setsuna, Serena?" he asked Serena smiled and headed back in to the autopsy room. Gibbs walked in after her. Serena sat down on one of the steel tables.**

** "Setsuna is a friend of mine dad; I will be having a few more people show up here possibly in the next few minutes depending on who is driving. I know if it is Amara she will be here in a flash." Serena responded. The morgue phone started to ring.**

_**Sorry about not updating fast but my son caught pink eye than I did and I had strep throat at the same time **_


	3. Authors note

I'm going through and changing a couple of things it wont be much but I'm making it so its after kate dies Serena still knew Kate but this is after Ziva starts and Serena is older than Kelly that will be explained later so I'm not changing much I write on paper first than I type thanks for the reviews everyone


End file.
